chzomythosfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Lenkmann
Peter Lenkmann is a recurring character in the Chzo Mythos. A member of the Order of Blessed Agonies, Lenkmann becomes an antagonist in Trilby's Notes; despite being given a vital task, his regard among his fellow Order members is apparently not very high. His full name is never spoken in the game; rather, it appears in the supplementary documents bundled with the special edition of 6 Days a Sacrifice. Appearances Trilby's Notes When Trilby arrives at the Clanbronwyn Hotel, seeking the idol of John DeFoe, Lenkmann appears and introduces himself as an agent of Ministry of Occultism, sent to keep an eye on Trilby, whose employers apparently do not trust him to work alone; the two agree to pursue separate investigations. When Trilby is transported to the dark world of the alternate hotel, he finds an envelope from Lenkmann in the bathroom; the envelope contains a letter regarding the reality shifts that occur within the grounds of the hotel as well and how they relate to the negative thoughts of a person, as well as a bottle of tranquilizer pills that eases one's mind and allows one to return to the real world. On many later occasions, Lenkmann leaves notes containing passages of scripture from the Book of Victims for Trilby to read, explaining the motives for the deaths caused by Cabadath, the most trusted servant of Chzo, a wicked pain elemental from another realm. At one point, Lenkmann unlocks the doors leading to the kitchen and cellar area; although briefly seen by Trilby, they do not interact. Trilby eventually pieces together the history of Cabadath and the Idol, finding the stump of the tree that once housed Cabadath's soul in a dark chamber underneath the dark hotel. Here, Lenkmann appears and reveals himself to be a member of the Order of Blessed Agonies, seeking to bring Cabadath into the World of Technology. To this end, he stabs Trilby, seeking to sacrifice him to Cabadath upon his arrival; however, following his own personal agenda, he inflicts a much more dire injury upon Trilby than is required. To fulfill the other criteria needed to summon Cabadath, Trilby, Lenkmann and Siobhan O'Malley all serve as embodiments of the Blessed Agonies of Body, Soul and Mind, respectively; Trilby is suffering from physical pain, Siobhan is experiencing Agony of the Soul due to the loss of her lover Abed Chahal and the seemingly imminent loss of Trilby, and Lenkmann, being a member of the Order, has been well conditioned to act as the Mind by means of self-torture. It is also revealed that Lenkmann is the one who took the idol from the hotel's safe, seeking to make it part of the tree once more. ]] As Lenkmann chants and encircles the tree stump on which Trilby lies, the cat burglar dies. Upon Cabadath's successful passage into the World of Technology, he is angered to find that the Trilby, the Guide, has died. Lenkmann attempts to bargain, but is severely hurt by Cabadath. Carrying a vest soaked with the blood of the Guide, they return to the Order of Blessed Agonies, where Cabadath assumes leadership of the Order. Using Lenkmann, now known as the faceless Puppet, to speak for him, Cabadath presents it to their brethren, allowing them to perpetuate the life cycle of the guide through genetic research, until the time of the fulfillment of the Prophecies of Chzo. 6 Days a Sacrifice After Theo DaCabe is resced from the holding cells in the Order's Complex by the Caretaker, a temporal rift, as well as the heavily decayed body of Lenkmann appears in the storage room. Theo unwittingly brings one of the clones of Trilby to this very room, luring him into the hands of Cabadath, who materalizes from the rift and promptly disembowels the clone. The brief lack of a guard for Canning allows them to overthrow him and imprison him. The body mysteriously vanishes after this. The commentary in the special edition of the game confirms that Lenkmann died shortly after the blood of the Guide was presented to the Order; examining the corpse reveals a huge hole in the back of Lenkmann's head. It is implied that Lenkmann was killed by Cabadath after having served his purpose as the Puppet. Category:Trilby's Notes characters Category:6 Days a Sacrifice characters